The need for structurally sound and economical building structures, particularly in economically disadvantaged areas, is well known. Numerous building designs and construction techniques have been developed in an attempt to provide relatively low cost building structures which fulfill this need. One example is found in the concept of prefabricated buildings wherein substantial sections of a building are preconstructed at a central manufacturing facility and shipped to the construction site for final assembly. While such prefabricated building structures have in part met the need for more economical building structures, skilled craftsmen are required at the building site to complete assembly and finishing of the building. Another drawback of known prefabricated buildings is that, like conventional building techniques, relatively expensive building materials, such as wood, metal, and frequently external brick facings are employed which add greatly to the final construction costs.